


A Glaive's Christmas

by Rachillion



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachillion/pseuds/Rachillion
Summary: It's Christmas time and Nyx is missing someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammar errors. I wanted to post this before Christmas was over.

It was Christmas time again in the Kingdom of Lucis. The Lucis citizens were going about readying themselves for the holidays. Buying gifts, eating delightful food and spending time with family. But for a certain glaive the holidays were tough, he had his friends Crowe and Libertus by his side…he still missed his little sister, Selena.  
Nyx only had a few more hours before his shift at the Citadel came to an end for the day. All the glaives wore their winter uniforms, especially if they had to stand guard outside. Insomnia during the winter was as cold as it was hot in the summer. The glaives replaced their lighter summer uniforms with winter gear. The charcoal colored jackets were heavier lined with better insulation for the cold. Boots thicker to keep their feet from the cold of the freezing pavement. Although Nyx wore his leather gloves under warm ones, he still kept his hands in his pockets when the Captain wasn’t looking. Nyx paced back and forth trying to keep himself warm.  
Standing guard at the Citadel wasn’t grand but it was better than being gatekeeper or “Nyx the Gatekeeper” as some of his fellows glaives called him. Standing guard at the gate or the Citadel, instead of training was his punishment for disobeying orders.  
The sun was beginning to fade from the sky as Nyx slowly walked his way back home. Before making it all the way home, Nyx stopped at the local bar. The other glaives gathered to celebrate. Libertus already half drunk, the most horrifying came from his mouth as he tried to sing Christmas carols.  
“Nyx!” Libertus shouted, “You finally made it!” Libertus threw an arm around Nyx’s shoulder as the drunken glaive pulled the other over to the bar.  
“I can’t stay long Libertus I really have to be somewhere.” Nyx tried to explain to his friend.  
“Nonsense!” Libertus said.  
Nyx felt another hand on his shoulder it was Crowe, “Hey, Libertus. Give Nyx a break, he’s been standing at the Citadel all day in the cold. He wouldn’t be there you’d stop getting yourself into problems on the battlefield.” She complained.  
“Nyx helps-“ Libertus started to say before Crowe cut him off.  
“Ya, I know. Nyx helps you, you help him.” She looked over to Libertus. “But it looks like Nyx does most the helping. Merry Christmas, Nyx. Don’t let Libertus talk you into anything stupid.” Crowe walked away leaving the boys to themselves.  
“Let me buy you a drink, you look like you could need one after being out in the cold all day.” Libertus said then downed the rest of his glass.  
Nyx shook his head, “Next time. I really have to be somewhere.” Nyx patted his friend on the back before leaving. He threw his hand in the air to the rest of the glaives before walking out the door.  
Going from the warmth of the bar to the coldness of air outside made Nyx’s body shake. Normally he wouldn’t stop on his way back to the apartment but today was different. It was Christmas Eve and he wanted to buy something special. One of the local stands a few blocks from his apartment was starting to close shop as he walked by.  
The stand had several different pieces of jewelry from rings to necklaces. Nyx’s eyes jumped from piece to piece looking for the best one. He laid eyes on a bracelet, covered in green and blue stones all tried together by black thread.  
“A fine piece.” Said the shop owner as Nyx held the bracelet up, “For someone special?” The shop owner asked.  
“Yes…yes it is.” Nyx answered. He paid the shop owner and went on. Nyx tucked the bracelet in his pocket.  
The knob to the door of Nyx’s apartment was cold as it was every day, but tonight it seemed colder not because of the weather, but from the coldest Nyx felt of not having his mother, father, or his little sister Selena to celebrate with him. He pulled off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack after pulling the bracelet from his coat pocket. The only decorations Nyx had in his apartment if anyone would call it that was a wooden board with littered with photographs. Nyx kept the board on the table with newspaper clippings about the attack on Galahd, his invitation to the Kingsglaive, photos of himself and Libertus when they were younger. The important photo to him on the board was pinned in the center, a photo of Selena his sister and mother. He missed them both, but Selena most of all, because he couldn’t save her on that day.  
Nyx pushed two more pins into top corners of the photograph as he pulled his chair up to the table. He glazed at the bracelet in his hand before placing it on edge of the pins.  
“Selena.” Nyx touched her cheek with his finger. He pulled back to rub the wetness from his eyes, “Silent night…holy night, all is calm.”  
Nyx began to sing, “All is bright.” He wiped the back of his hand across his eyes. Nyx rested his head on the table.  
Christmas in Galahd was opposite from the city. The small town life was what he missed, the city was fast paced. Sure there was all ways something to do, but he missed the slow almost stillness of Galahd. Christmas Eve his mother would be cooking all day, while Nyx and Selena would try to guess what they were getting for Christmas. Later Nyx would go running around with Libertus getting into trouble and doing what boys do. Christmas Eve night would come and things would slow down. All the troubles of the past months faded away during a single night. Nyx felt world stand still if only for a moment.  
As Nyx thought of Galahd, the Kingsglaive and his sister, the worlds’ troubles faded away, “I’ll be home for Christmas…If only in my dreams.”


End file.
